wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Dyna's Song Contests
October 11, 2014 #A Motown Tribute To Nickelback (How You Remind Me) Toad #Bob Dylan Wrote Propaganda Songs - Minutemen MrE #Bats in the Belfry - Dispatch Trey #Lights - Slow Down SG #Breaking Down- Florence and the Machine Epic #I Won't Let Me - Descendents MrE #Prescilla - Bat for Lashes Bruno #Hot Air Balloon - Owl City CK #The Kretchma - Theodore Bikel Ben #MANiCURE - Lady Gaga Dylan #Bronte - Gotye Ben #Sticky Situation - Baylor Wilson CK #Cosmic Love- Florence and the Machine Epic #Id Engager - Of Montreal Dylan #Up in Flames revenge - Sam Tinnes Sunn #Oh Me, Oh My- Toh Kay Trey #Regina Spektor - All the Rowboats Mana #Panic! At the Disco - Mercenary SG #Linkoban - Oh Oh Mana #레이디스 코드 (LADIES' CODE) - 나쁜 여자 (Bad Girl) Toad November 27, 2014 #Starlight - Muse Ashley #Shock Me Into Love - Lenka CK #we the common by TGDSD OWHF #I'm Like a Bird - Mathai (Studio Version) Ashley #two - lenka OWHF #Tell Her You Love Her - Echosmith Fire #Dust Clears - Clean Bandit Nate #Monsterpussy - The Vaselines Dylan #Yuri-G - PJ Harvey Dylan #Jet Set- Catch Me If You Can Epic #Revolting Children- Matillda Epic #Black Flag - Rise Above MrE #Liquor Store Blues - Bruno Mars CK #Clarity - Kurt Schneider and some other guy Reddy #Do It All Again by Mr. Probz Nate #Happy Birthday - Garfunkel & Oates Reddy #Dillinger Escape Plan - Widower MrE #Yellow Flicker Beat - Lorde Dra #Under The Mistletoe - Never Shout Never Fire January 28, 2015 #Holland, 1945 - Neutral Milk Hotel Dylan #King of the Hill - Minutemen MrE #Words & Guitar - Sleater-Kinney Dylan #Son of a Gun - The Vaselines Dylan #Barely Legal- The Strokes Trey #The Beach- Dr. Dog Ben #Rawhide - Dead Kennedys MrE #Toy Boy - Mika Reddy #Candy Store from Heathers (this is not BY Heathers) Epic #Smother Love - Crass MrE #Knee Deep at ATP- Los Campesinos! Trey #Flightless Bird, American Mouth- Iron and Wine Ben #Step With Me - Mika Reddy #Immortal - Marania and the Damiandos Epic February 12, 2015 #Men's Needs - The Cribs Trey #Steal My Girl - Postmodern Jukebox Toad #Galang - M.I.A. Bruno #Viva Las Vegas - Dead Kennedys MrE #One More Hour - Sleater-Kinney Dylan #Take Our Test - Minutemen MrE #Let Me In - Snowmine Toad #Death to Los Campesinos!- Los Campesinos! Trey #Desire - Years and Years Nate #Daniel - Bat for Lashes Bruno #The Wire - HAIM. CK #Nothing Really Matters - Mr Probz Nate #Highway '61 Revisited - PJ Harvey Dylan #school song from matilda Epic March 6, 2015 #Amsterdam by Guster Fire #If Looks Could Kill by Camera Obscura CK #Gold by Oberhorfer Bruno #Ma vie au soleil - Keen'V CK #Walk Away by Dia Frampton Fire #amsterdam by imagine dragons CK #one foot boy by Mika Reddy #Forget by Mauritania and the Darmondos Reddy :/ #i got nerve by hannah montana CK #Masterpiece by Jessie J Fire #Pitchfork Kids by AJR Fire #Karmageddon by M.I.A. Bruno #Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons CK April 17-18, 2015 #Rush- the Trees Zeeb #Nuclear Seasons - Charli XCX Dylan #Youth Culture Killed My Dog - They Might Be Giants Bruno #In - Carrie the Musical Snow #Catch - Allie X Dylan #what the water gave me- florence and the machine Epic #I'm never going to say I'm sorry - Ace of Base Indi #Arcade Fire- Wake Up Zeeb #Wire - Ex-Lion Tamer MrE #The Maker's Ruin - FFXIV Soundtrack Indi #just another day- next to normal Epic #Hang Forever - Ivy Levan Dylan #Icarus - Bastille Indi #Minutemen - One Chapter in the Book MrE #St. Vincent - Northern Lights MrE #Coldplay- Atlas Zeeb #Do the miranda - Miranda Sings Snow #Rent-Light My candle Snow